Flashbacks and Rewinds
by Nero's Babe229
Summary: SEQUEL TO "YOU"- Amanda and Jeff are happy with they're new life but what happens when Amanda's past threaten's thier happy family. *Rated for language*
1. The call

1 1 Year Later…  
  
Amanda and Jeff were now happily married for 1 year. Jeff was still working for the WWF. (Long live the WWF, hehe). Amanda and Michael moved in with Jeff.  
  
"Honey?" Amanda called.  
  
"Yeah babe?"  
  
"Can you go to Michael's room and see if he's awake?"  
  
"Sure can."  
  
A few minutes later Jeff walked into the living room with a sleepy but awoken 19-month old baby.  
  
Amanda smiled. "I'm guessing he just woke up."  
  
"Yeah, he did."  
  
"Good because I need to feed him anyway." Amanda said as she got up and went to the kitchen. She fixed up the baby's bottle and went back into the living room.  
  
Amanda was about to take Michael away from Jeff's arms when Jeff pulled away. "Hey, you always get to feed him. Why can't I do it for once" he complained. "You should relax anyway. You always do all the work.  
  
"Okay" Amanda said giving Jeff the bottle. "Maybe I'll read a book or something."  
  
She went to their room and got changed into her pajama's. She crawled into bed and opened her book.  
  
About 20 minutes later the phone rang. Amanda sighed and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Amanda?" A vaguely familiar voice whispered.  
  
"Yes. Who is this?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." The voice laughed.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" She said a little worried.  
  
"I told you already. You'll find out later."  
  
Amanda heard a click on the other line.  
  
"Dammit" she mumbled under her breath. "He hung up." She put the phone down and Jeff walked in.  
  
"I just put Michael to sleep so I thi…Baby what's wrong?" Jeff asked noticing the worried look on Amanda's face.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Okay, you scared me for a minute." He laughed. "I'm going to be now. What about you?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm done reading anyway."  
  
"Okay. Goodnight angel." Jeff said kissing Amanda's forehead.  
  
"Night." She smiled.  
  
Amanda couldn't sleep that night. She was to busy trying to figure out who the mysterious phone call from.  
  
'Was someone going to hurt her or her family?'  
  
  
  
*Author's note- Hey peoples. Who is the phone call from? Stay tuned to find out. Please R & R. 


	2. Messages

The next morning Jeff had to leave with Matt to go to work. Michael was till sleeping so Amanda decided that she would clean the house a bit. Just the usual laundry, dusting, and other stuff to keep her self busy.  
  
As she was cleaning the dresser in her room she noticed that her cell phone that was lying on a pile of books had a flashing red light.  
  
'There were no messages last night' she thought to her self. 'Who would call and leave a message this early.'  
  
She pressed the receive button and listened to the message carefully.  
  
"Hey Amanda" the familiar voice screeched. "How are you doing? I didn't call your home phone number because I didn't want to wake the baby. Maybe we can meet sometime soon. I want to make it a surp…."  
  
Amanda hung up the phone before she could here the last few words. 'Who the hell is this person. His voice doesn't sound familiar.'  
  
Now she was worried and she didn't know what to do. The first thing she could think of was to call Jeff.  
  
She quickly dialed Jeff's cell.  
  
"Hello?" a panting voice said.  
  
"Um Jeff?"  
  
"Babe what wrong?"  
  
A few tears now were falling down Amanda's face. "Nothing weird has been happening to you right?"  
  
"Well what do you mean?" Jeff asked quizzically.  
  
"Like phone calls or something."  
  
"No. Why has any of that been happening to you babe." Jeff asked worriedly.  
  
"Well yeah, but it's that big of a deal." She tried to cover.  
  
"Well don't scare me like that. I love you and I don't anything to happen to you or Michael."  
  
"Michael? Why would anyone want to do anything to my baby." She said quickly.  
  
"Whoa, calm down. You're a little bit paranoid. Maybe I should ask Vince if I come home sooner."  
  
"No, no, no. I'm fine. I'll talk to you later. I love you." She said almost in a whisper.  
  
"I love you to babe. Just relax okay?"  
  
"I will. See you soon." Amanda replied.  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
As soon as she hung up the phone the doorbell rang. "Oh shit." She said under her breath. She slowly walked over to the door. Her shaky hands turned the doorknob and opened it.  
  
*Author's note- All I'm asking for is 3 reviews please. I beg you. Wait for the next chapter to find out who is at the door. 


	3. Vacation

"Oh gosh" Amanda sighed in relief.  
  
"Excuse me Miss, may you please sign this for me?" The postal worker asked. Handing Amanda a clipboard.  
  
The lady said handing her a package. It was a box. "Here you go"  
  
"Thank you" Amanda smiled.  
  
She took the box and into the living room when she heard a cry. "Michael" she muttered under her breath. 'Why did he have to wake up now?' she thought. 'I just want to relax.'  
  
She put the box down and went to Michael's room. She picked him up out of his crib and started to rock him. "Hey baby. What's wrong? You want your daddy? I know, I miss him too."  
  
After a while of carrying him he fell asleep. She went back into the living room and walked over to the box with a knife.  
  
"Now lets see if we can get this thing open" she said out loud.  
  
She opened the box. There were a few pictures that looked familiar in frames. Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Man, I really don't want to be dealing with this shit right now," she said walking over to the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I see you got your gift."  
  
"Who the fuck is this?" Amanda yelled into the receiver.  
  
"It doesn't really matter but talk to me. What did you think about the picture? Do any of them look familiar?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You didn't answer my question. What did you think about the pictures?" the voice asked.  
  
"They look familiar but I don't remember exactly where that place is. Why, is it supposed to be a clue or something?"  
  
"I guess you can say that. Maybe a few other gifts and then you'll get the hint. Oh yeah, tell Jeff hi." The voice laughed.  
  
The phone clicked and tears began to form in Amanda's eyes. She hung up the phone and walked to Michael's room to make sure he was okay.  
  
After checking on him she ran to her room and began to pack a bag for her and Michael. After she was done she picked up Michael from his crib and got in the car.  
  
As she was putting him in his car seat she whispered. "Don't worry baby, were just going to go on a little vacation.  
  
  
  
*Author's note- Okay all I want again is 3 reviews and you'll get the next chappie, that means you too Amanda, lol. 


	4. A picture is worth a thousand words

Amanda drove 3 days to New Jersey. She pulled up into the hotel parking lot and looked in the back seat to find a sleeping baby.  
  
She quietly picked him up and walked into the building. She walked up to the receptionist and asked "Excuse me, may you please tell me which room Jeff Hardy is in."  
  
"I'm sorry miss, we are not aloud to give that information away. Especially to fans." The old lady replied.  
  
Amanda sighed. "No you don't understand. I'm not a f…"  
  
"I'm sorry miss: the lady interrupted. "But the answer is still the same."  
  
Amanda turned around sharply still holding Michael. She started walking back outside when Shane Helms walked in.  
  
He hugged Amanda. "Hey sweet."  
  
"Hey Sugar" Amanda smiled.  
  
"I didn't know you were visiting Jeff today. He never told us." Shane said.  
  
"That's because Jeff doesn't know I'm here, by the way, can you tell me what room he's in?"  
  
"I think he's in room 441."  
  
"Okay, thanks"  
  
"No problem, see you soon." He waved.  
  
Amanda turned around and walked to the elevator. When she got tot he 4th floor she started searching for Jeff's room. She finally found his room and slowly knocked on the door.  
  
"Hold on" a voice yelled.  
  
A few seconds later the door opened. Jeff leaned toward Amanda and hugged her. "Hi babe" he smiled. "What are you doing here?" he said leading her into to the room.  
  
"I'm not going lye to you. The person that has been bothering me called again. He also sent me pictures of this place that looks familiar but I don't know where it is."  
  
"He didn't you or Michael did he?" Jeff asked worriedly.  
  
Amanda smiled. She knew Jeff would do anything to keep their family safe. "No babe, but I'm scared, that's why I didn't come her. I'm sorry I didn't call"  
  
"It's okay, you don't have to call. Now what pictures are you talking about?"  
  
"I brought them if you want to see them"  
  
"Okay, I guess."  
  
Amanda handed Michael to Jeff. "I'll be right back. The pictures are in the car."  
  
A few minutes later she came back with pictures in hand. "Here"  
  
Jeff gave the baby to Amanda and looked at the pictures. A worried and shocked look crossed his face. "Oh shit"  
  
*Author's not- Okay, um…2 reviews. Does that sound fair? It's kind of an apology because it took so long to update. Sorry. 


	5. Familiar

"What?" Amanda said worriedly. "Do you know where this place is or something?"  
  
Jeff cocked an eyebrow. "You don't know where this place is?"  
  
"No, should I?" Amanda questioned putting a sleeping Michael into his baby seat.  
  
"Babe, think back about to years ago. Where did you live before you came to Cameron?"  
  
"New York" she stated.  
  
"That doesn't ring a bell?"  
  
"No, you know I don't like to think about my past. I put that all behind me."  
  
"I know Amanda but I don't think that's healthy. You pushed it so far back in your mind that you don't even remember some of the stuff that has happened to you."  
  
"I'd rather keep that way!" she snapped.  
  
She then saw the hurt in Jeff's eyes.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to get all weird on you" she whispered.  
  
Jeff sat on the bed next to her and engulfed her into a huge hug. "It's okay babe. I just worry about you a lot."  
  
"I know" she sighed.  
  
"Amanda?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you remember when we first met?"  
  
"Of course I do. I was living in New York." She said confidently.  
  
"Yeah but where in New York."  
  
Tears began to form in Amanda's eyes. "I…I don't really remember. I mean I pushed all in the back of my head. I'm so sorry Jeff."  
  
"Look at this picture closely. Tell me if you remember."  
  
Amanda grabbed the pictures and looked at them closely. There were a bunch of lights because it was dark, trashcans, and an old building.  
  
"Jeff I…I don't think I ca…"  
  
"Come on babe just try for me." he interrupted.  
  
Amanda again went back to study the pictures. "It looks so familiar I just can't figure this out"  
  
She put the picture down and turned to Jeff. "I'm going to bed. It's already midnight and I'm tired. I'll try tomorrow."  
  
"Okay" Jeff sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night Amanda couldn't sleep. She walked over to the dresser and picked up the picture. She walked over to the bed and just looked at.  
  
She studied the picture closely. "Oh my gosh. I know where this place is."  
  
  
  
*Author's note- It's been about 4 hours since I wrote chapter 3 and I already got 2 reviews so I decided to write chapter for you so just give me 3 reviews please. 


	6. Ideas in my Head

Amanda quickly turned to Jeff and shook him violently. "W.What?" Jeff said sitting up.  
  
"Jeff I remember" Amanda cried. "The picture, this is where we first met. In this alley right?" she said pointing to a dark street.  
  
Jeff looked at Amanda and smiled. "You got babe, you figured it out."  
  
Amanda frowned. Jeff noticed her reaction. "What's wrong now?" he questioned.  
  
"I mean I'm happy I know where we met and all but how did we meet? How did we end up in an alley."  
  
Jeff sighed. "I don't know if I should tell you. It is the reason you pushed all the memory you had of the past into the back of your head." He explained.  
  
"Jeff please, I really want to know how we met. Isn't it supposed to be something special for us."  
  
"It should be something special," Jeff said. "But the way we met wasn't that special. I really rather not talk about it."  
  
"Well I do. It's my past and you have no right to keep it a secret from me. I want to know about my past and how we met," she cried.  
  
Jeff hugged her tightly. "Shhhh, calm down I'll tell you, but we need to be a little quieter because we don't want to wake up Michael okay?"  
  
Amanda nodded.  
  
"When I was in New York for a show I saw you beaten up in an alley.."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Jeff walked outside the hotel. After a while of just walking down the streets he heard someone crying. He tried to look down the alley but it was to dark. So he decided to walk down there to see who was crying. As he approached a dead end blocked by brick apartments he saw a dark figure trembling in the corner. By the sound of it, it was a woman. He knelt beside her and asked her if she was okay. Her long black hair covered her tear stained face. She looked up at him and in a small whisper she said, "Please don't hurt me"!  
  
As she looked into his emerald green eyes he gasped at the sight he saw. She looked like a beautiful young lady who had been severely beaten. She had a bruise on her left eye and marks all over her arm.  
  
"Who did this to you"? He asked in an infuriated voice.  
  
"My b-boyfriend" she said weakly.  
  
All Jeff could respond with was "What, you need to get out of here"  
  
"No" she shouted. "I can't, he'll just come and find me".  
  
Come on, at least come with me to get ice for your eye". He said in a comforting southern drawl.  
  
"No, I don't even know your name or why you really want to help me", she retorted.  
  
"Okay, that is completely understandable. First of all my name is Jeff and my father taught me how to be a gentleman and help others in need", he replied.  
  
"Please just go, if he finds you here he'll think something was going on between us", she said choking on a sob.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Jeff just looked at Amanda waiting for a reaction but she there was nothing. No hint of anger or fury. She just looked t her feet.  
  
"When I asked you what his name was you said.."  
  
"Austin" Amanda said, as she looked up with eyes wide open. "Jeff I remember him."  
  
"Do you remember when he beat you?"  
  
"No, but Jeff."  
  
"Yeah, babe."  
  
"I think I have an idea on who is stalking me."  
  
*Author's note- Please R&R. Only 4 reviews and you will get the next chappie. 


	7. Noises

"So who do you think it is?" Jeff asked curiously.  
  
Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey Jeff, its Amy."  
  
"Oh hey girl, is something wrong?"  
  
Meanwhile Amanda walked downstairs and put Michael in the baby seat. She leaned on the car and waited for Jeff to come down because they needed to get to the arena.  
  
Jeff down stairs into the garage looks for Amanda. "Hey baby, why did you leave?" he asked.  
  
"I just wanted to get the baby ready so we could leave as soon as possible." She replied.  
  
"Oh, okay" he said giving her a quick cheek and climbing into the car.  
  
"So babe" Jeff started. "Not that I want you to go but, when are you going back home?"  
  
"Um, I was thinking maybe in 2 days. Is that all right with you?" She asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
2 days later....  
  
"Okay baby, I'll be home in a few days."  
  
"Okay Jeff, I'm going miss you too. Now give me my kid so I can say bye" he smiled.  
  
Amanda smiled back and handed Michael over to Jeff. "Hey kid, I'll be home soon so be good for your mom until then, k?" he said looking at the baby who was staring aimlessly throughout the lobby.  
  
Jeff laughed. "Yeah, I love you too. Anyway" he continued looking at Amanda. "I'll talk to you later. Have a safe trip."  
  
"I will, love you"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the house..  
  
It was around 11:00 at night when Amanda was sitting in the living room reading a book and the baby was asleep.  
  
She thought she heard something but she ignored. She heard it now for a second time coming from the front of the house. 'It can't be Jeff, he's supposed to be back tomorrow' she thought.  
  
As she was getting up to check on Michael, she felt someone grab her and jab something into her back.  
  
*Author's note- Please, I'm begging you. Just review my story so I know people are reading it. Tell your friends to read it. I don't care. Just please review. 


	8. I'm back

"Hey, Amanda. How have you been doing?" a familiar voice said. Since Amanda couldn't turn around the person's face was still not visible.  
  
"Who the hell is this? What do you want?" She asked.  
  
The person laugh. You can't figure who this is?" the voice laughed. "You really are a stupid little bitch." He said jabbing the object in her back a little harder.  
  
Amanda winced in pain and a tear came rolling down her face.  
  
The person tuned Amanda around and pinned her against the wall. "Awww, I'm sorry, did I hurt you? You know I would never do that on purpose." He said pressing his lips on hers.  
  
"Get off of me Austin!" she yelled.  
  
"Wow, so you do remember your ex-boyfriend." He laughed.  
  
"Remember when I went to jail because you decided to tell the cops I was abusing you. I promised you once I got out I would kill you. Well guess what." He said waving a gun in his hand. "I'm keeping my promise."  
  
Amanda started to cry profusely. She was so scared. She couldn't die. She had to take care of Michael, and she needed to be with Jeff.  
  
"Austin, please don't do it. I'm begging you."  
  
"Why? You ruined my life. I can't get a stupid job because my records show I've been to jail." He stated.  
  
"I'm sorry, I nev..."  
  
"Your not sorry, you just don't want to die." Austin stated. "He then put the gun to her stomach. "Say bye-bye bitch."  
  
Before he could pull the trigger Amanda kicked him and gave him a low blow. She ran upstairs and grabbed Michael and her car keys.  
  
She ran downstairs and saw Austin was getting up. She took a vase and slammed it over his head. She again grabbed Michael and the keys and ran to the car.  
  
She was having trouble putting Michael in the baby seat because she was doing everything so fast. As she turned around her eyes locked with Austin's and then he shot her.  
  
The bullet ripped through her stomach and she collapsed and fell to the floor. Austin ran and got in his car. He sped down the driveway leaving a bloody Amanda, and a crying baby.  
  
One of the neighbors walked outside once she herd the gun she noticed someone on the floor and called 911. She ran to the car to get Michael and see if he was okay.  
  
Moments later the ambulance and police came. The officer questioned the lady.  
  
"Do you know who this women is?"  
  
"Um I know of her, but I don't know her personally."  
  
"Does she have a boyfriend or family here?"  
  
"Her boyfriend might be on the road right now. He is a wrestler." She stated.  
  
"Ok thank you."  
  
They took her to the hospital and looked at her emergency card. Jeff was the emergency contact number so they called him and told him the news.  
  
  
  
*Author's note- See how Jeff reacts to this tragedy. Please R & R. 


	9. Plane ticket

As soon as Jeff hung up the phone he started to pack so he could get the next flight back to North Carolina.  
  
"Jeff what's wrong." His concerned brother asked.  
  
"It's Amanda, she's been shot." He said not taking his eyes off his suitcase. "This is all my fault Matt, I should've been there with her. What if she dies Matt? I can't live with out her" he asked as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
"Don't think like that Jeff, she's a strong person, she'll make it." Matt said trying to comfort his little brother.  
  
"What makes you so sure of that?" Jeff questioned turning his face to meets Matt's for the first time since he got the call.  
  
"I have to go now Matt, I'll see you in a few days."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jeff ran into the Airport and asked the lady at the desk when the next flight back to North Carolina is.  
  
"Well the next flight is in 10 minutes but that flight is packed so the earliest I can get you into is the 11:30 p.m. flight which is in 2 hours."  
  
"I'll take it."  
  
The lady gave him the tickets and he sat down and waited for his flight to be called. While he was waiting he heard a young couple fighting.  
  
"Alexis, I'm not going on that plane, we've tried this before and I always chicken out. Why must you insist on always buying plane tickets when you know I hate planes?"  
  
"Come on, our flight leaves in 15 minutes." She pleaded for him o come along.  
  
"No, what part of that can't you understand!"  
  
"Fine, if you don't want to go on vacation to North Carolina then don't go but I'm not going to waste my money and not go on this trip. I'll leave without you!" the woman yelled.  
  
The man walked away and Jeff took this as an opportunity. "Excuse me miss?" he said tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
She turned around and smiled. "Yes?"  
  
"I couldn't help but over here your conversation with your..um"  
  
"Boyfriend." She finished off for him.  
  
"Right, your husband and I was wondering if maybe I could buy his ticket."  
  
The woman looked at Jeff suspiciously. "I'm not trying to be rude but why do you want his ticket. Don't you have your own?"  
  
Jeff smiled. "Um, I just received a call that my wife was shot and the earliest flight they could give was in 2 hours."  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't know." She apologized.  
  
"So may I buy the ticket?"  
  
"No, I'll just give it to you, I think your wife's well being is more important than money." She said extending her hand with the ticket in it.  
  
"Oh no, I couldn't do that. Here let me pay you. How much do you want?" He asked looking in his wallet.  
  
The woman laughed. "No, I don't want you to pay me."  
  
Jeff took her hand and placed money in it. This is all I have right now, $200. I hope that's enough."  
  
The woman frowned and gave Jef the ticket. "I really didn't the money."  
  
"I know. Thank you very much Ma'am. "  
  
"Call me Alexis." She smiled.  
  
"Well thank you Alexis."  
  
"Your very welcome. I guess I'll see you on the plane."  
  
"I guess so. Thank you again."  
  
  
  
*Author's note- Please R & R. 


	10. getting there

Jeff boarded the plane and sure enough there was the nice woman who let Jeff have the plane ticket. He sat down next to her. "Hello."  
  
"Hi.um?" "Jeff." He finished for her.  
  
"Sorry, Jeff, I never did get your name before. That's ok."  
  
"So are you from North Carolina?" Jeff asked trying to start a conversation.  
  
"No, I was just supposed to come here for vacation but it doesn't look like I'll be having much fun since my husband is such an a. Nevermind, you don't need to be listening to my stupid life."  
  
"Oh no, it's ok, go ahead, I rather here about your life then be bored reading some magazine on a really long flight." He explained.  
  
The whole trip Alexis and Jeff exchanged words and by the time they were done the plane had just landed.  
  
"Well it was nice meeting you Jeff," she said extending her hand.  
  
"Same here, Alexis." Shaking her hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
First Jeff hurried over to his father's house to make sure Michael was all right.  
  
After he was done there he quickly drove to the hospital that Amanda was staying at, thinking about all the things could have happened to her.  
  
He got out of his car and went to the receptionist. "Amanda Hardy's room number please?"  
  
The lady looked up. "And you are."  
  
"Jeff Hardy her husband" he replied quickly.  
  
"Room 267, 2nd floor."  
  
"Thank you." Jeff ran up to the elevator and then to Amanda's room. But he couldn't go in. He was to scared of he might see.  
  
*Author's note- Um hey peoples. I'm not sure if people are still reading this because no one reviewed chapter 9 so I made this chapter kind of short. If I get 3 or 4 reviews I promise I'll make the next chapter longer as a thanks. Please R & R. 


	11. What's happening?

Jeff braced himself before walking in. He slowly put is hand on the cold, metal doorknob and turned it.  
  
As soon as he walked in he saw that Amanda was hooked up to all sorts of machines. He walked over to her and slowly took her hand in his. He leaned forward and brushed his lips on her forehead.  
  
"Come on baby. You have to open your eyes. You have to get up." He pleaded. "We still have a son to take care of and I need you here with me, please."  
  
A tear slipped from Jeff's eyes. 'Why did this happen to her, why couldn't it of happened to someone else?' he thought.  
  
He sat there the whole night talk to Amanda, holding her hand. Hoping that she might way up. But she didn't.  
  
The next afternoon Jeff was called to the police station. When he got there he was lead to a small room with another police officer in it. He took a seat across from him and the man began to ask his questions.  
  
"Sir, we know that Mrs. Hardy's ex-boyfriend tried to kill her. We just need your help to try and identify him. We think we've caught the right guy."  
  
The officer was about to keep explaining the scenario but Jeff interrupted him.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't identify him, I've never seen him before." He explained.  
  
The officer sighed. "Well do you know of anyone else that might know what he looks like?"  
  
"No, the only person I know for sure that seen him is Amanda. But since she's in the hos." he trailed off.  
  
"I know sir and I'm sorry to hear that but I guess we'll have to wait and keep him here until she awakes and she is able to identify him. We can only hope that she wakes up soon. We can't hold the man for very long.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That same day Jeff went back to the hospital. As he was walking towards Amanda's room her doctor passed by.  
  
"Mr. Hardy, I would just like to let you know, that we think Amanda will make a full recovery. She still hasn't woken up but she's a strong girl. She'll make it."  
  
Jeff smiled. "Thank you, it means a lot o me for you to tell me. I guess I can relax and not worry about anything."  
  
They shook hands and again Jeff was on his way to Amanda's room. He sat down next to her but after a while exhaustion fell over him and he fell to sleep.  
  
He woke up to the sounds of yelling. As his eyes opened he saw all the doctors around Amanda's bed. "She's flat lining!" One of them yelled.  
  
Jeff ran over to her bed. "What? The doctor said she would make a full recovery!"  
  
"I'm sorry sir but have to leave" a few doctors stated pushing out of the door.  
  
Jeff paced back and forth in the waiting room. He already called all of his family and friends. Then a doctor came in and pulled him out of his thoughts. He handed Jeff a plastic bag with Amanda's ring in it.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but we lost her."  
  
Jeff broke down. 'What happened? The doctor said she was doing so well' he thought.  
  
"May I please see her?" he asked almost in a whisper.  
  
He was brought back to her room. There she was, her cold lifeless body lying on the table.  
  
He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I love you baby. Always remember that. I'm going to take care of our son. Don't you worry. And say his to my mom for me."  
  
A few hours later Friends and family were there. Including Matt and Amy. They all tried to comfort him but it wasn't working.  
  
*Author's note- sorry people. I did my best. Don't stop reading because she's dead though. I'll spare you the pain of having to go through a funeral right now, so the next chapter will not have everyone dressed in black crying. And I tried to make it longer but I don't think I succeeded. Sorry but I'm begging you, please R & R. 


	12. Reality?

Jeff opened his eyes and yawned. He looked over to the bed and saw Amanda reading a book. He titled his head. "Baby?"  
  
"Yea?" she smiled back.  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
"Honey why are you looking at me funny?" she questioned noticing the look of confusion on his face.  
  
Jeff walked up to Amanda and cupped her face. He gently brushed his lips on hers and looked at her. She smiled and asked again, "Honey, what's wrong?"  
  
"You're not dead."  
  
Amanda's laughed. "Well no duh!"  
  
She noticed that Jeff didn't even crack a smile. She frowned and touched his face.  
  
"What happened Jeff?" she persisted.  
  
"I.. I.I guess it was just a dream." He stammered.  
  
"What was?"  
  
"You died. And, and I didn't even get to say goodbye." He stated as a tear trickled down his cheek.  
  
"Awww, baby. Look you can see I'm perfectly fine now. You don't have to worry. And besides, I would never leave you or Michael without saying goodbye."  
  
"I know." He said as his lips curved into a smile. "It's just the thought of losing you scares me all together."  
  
"But Jeff. We're all going to die sooner or later." She stated while holding his hand.  
  
"I know. Listen I rather not talk about this."  
  
Jeff walked over to the chair, laid back, and closed his eyes.  
  
"Jeff what are you doing?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Resting, I'm going to stay here with you tonight."  
  
"Oh no baby. You don't have to. I'm okay here by myself. You should get some sleep." She smiled.  
  
"Hell no! You're my wife and your demented ex-boyfriend has shot you. I'm staying here with you."  
  
"Please baby. You need sle."  
  
"Amanda, I said I was staying here with you and that's final!" he interrupted.  
  
"Okay." Amanda surrendered.  
  
Later that night Amanda was trying to sleep. But she couldn't. She was moving around restlessly. Jeff awoke to the noise she was making moving around in the bed so he got up and got in the hospital bed with her. He draped his arms around her and she soon fell asleep. 


	13. The station

The next day Amanda was released from the hospital but under very strict orders. She wasn't able to do certain things but that was very understandable.  
  
When Jeff and Amanda were on their way to Gilbert's house to pick up Michael Jeff brought up the situation with Austin.  
  
"Um baby?" he started. "While you were in the hospital I talked to some of the officers. They want you to go to the police station and identify Austin."  
  
Amanda sighed and looked out the window. "I guess I should do it more sooner than later."  
  
Jeff saw the uneasiness in her face. He took his and placed it on hers. "I can come if you want me to." He said taking his eyes of the rode for a brief second.  
  
Amanda smiled and looked at Jeff. "You wouldn't mind?"  
  
"Of course I wouldn't, you're my wife. Besides I don't really have a choice. Come to think of it, I haven't had a choice to do anything since the day I married you." He said seriously.  
  
Amanda looked at Jeff with a look of surprise on her face. Jeff smiled. "I was kidding baby, I'd do anything for you."  
  
Amanda punched Jeff's arm. "Gosh Jeff, don't scare me like that ever again!" she said in-between punches.  
  
Jeff laughed. "Look who's talking. You're the one that got shot. And then I had a dream about you dying. And your telling me not to ever scare you again." He smiled.  
  
Amanda looked at him and stuck her tongue out.  
  
Jeff called his father and said that they would be late because they had a change of plans and were going to the police station. When Amanda arrived there she tensed up.  
  
The police officer led them to a room where they could identify Austin. After she did they asked her if they would like to talk to him. She agreed and picked up the phone. She looked through the glass and stared straight into Austin's eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked coldly.  
  
"Nice to see you too Amanda. You know I was always curious why Jeff took you in. Why he married, and heck, why he even had a kid with you. He's of higher class Amanda, and you know it."  
  
She looked next to her and saw Jeff staring back. "What did he say?" he asked.  
  
Amanda just started talking on the phone again. "You know why he helped me out? You know why he married me and we had a beautiful baby boy? It's because he loves me Austin. But you never loved me, and I never loved you." She said almost in a whisper.  
  
"Come on baby."  
  
"I'm not your baby Austin, not anymore. I belong to Jeff, not you!"  
  
Jeff took the phone from Amanda and spoke harshly to the man behind the glass window. "Do you know how much of an asshole you are? You're never going to see my wife again because you'll be locked up behind bars, so there is no point in talking to you now." Jeff hung up the phone and grabbed Amanda by her hand and led her out of the station.  
  
"I'm sorry baby." he said trying to apologize, but before he could finish Amanda put her hands on his lips and kissed gently. At first he kissed back just as gently but the kiss soon started to grow more intense.  
  
Amanda broke the kiss and whispered into his ear. "Why don't we do this in the privacy of our own home?"  
  
Jeff smiled at her and they both drove off to their house to finish some unfinished business before picking Michael up.  
  
* A/N- Please R & R. I'm begging you. The story is almost finished. Aren't you happy? Tell me how much this story sucks please. 


	14. Keeping Secrets

The next morning Jeff awoke to the smell of food cooking in the kitchen. He got up and saw Amanda cooking breakfast on the stove.  
  
He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She turned around and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and smiled at him.  
  
"Well someone seems really happy today." Jeff stated. "Any particular reason why?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." She said pushing Jeff to the kitchen table. "Now sit, I made some breakfast for you."  
  
Amanda walked over and poured a cup of coffee and gave it to Jeff. He cocked his eyebrow and asked "No coffee for you?"  
  
"Um, I'm not in the mood for coffee today." She responded almost in the form of a question.  
  
Jeff laughed. "Are you sure that's the reason?"  
  
"Yea, definitely, that's the reason." Amanda said in a nervous laugh. 'Man, how much horrible of an actor can I be?' she though. 'He'll definitely figure out my surprise by this afternoon.  
  
After the two were done with Amanda went upstairs to feed Michael. While she was doing so Jeff walked in. He told Amanda to get up and she did as she was told.  
  
Jeff sat on the rocking chair and pulled Amanda so she could sit on his lap, as she was still feeding Michael.  
  
After a while of silence Amanda noticed Jeff as just staring at her. "Is they're something I can help you with?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Yea, actually you can. Why are you being so. so. so different? I mean, it's not a bad difference, I'm just curious."  
  
Amanda tried to play dumb but she didn't succeed. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Come on baby. You're really happy today and you just.you just seem. different."  
  
Amanda sighed and put Michael back in his crib. She gave Jeff a white box with a ribbon tied around it. Jeff looked at her awkwardly.  
  
"There is no use in trying to keep it from you any longer." Amanda said as she was sitting back on Jeff's lap. "Obviously I'm really bad at trying to keep secrets." She smiled.  
  
Jeff slowly opened the box and his Jaw dropped.  
  
  
  
*A/N- I know this chapter is really short but I'm sorry. I just anted leave you on a cliffhanger. Please R and R anyone. Also make sure you read the last chapter (which should be up by Tuesday) because I have something to ask you all. And it's not about this story. ;) 


	15. Dissapointed

Jeff kept staring at what was inside the box. Amanda didn't know what Jeff as thinking. His face had no emotion. Because he said nothing Amanda figured he was mad, or disappointed.  
  
A tear slowly trickled down her cheek. "I'm sorry Jeff. I didn't think you would react this way."  
  
Jeff looked at Amanda in a confused fashion. "Baby.."  
  
Before Jeff could finish Amanda took the box from his hand and started to leave the room. Jeff followed and reached for her arm before she left the room.  
  
Amanda turned around, her face all red.  
  
Jeff took the box back and pulled out the stick with a plus sign on it. Before Jeff could say anything Amanda again spoke.  
  
"I'm so sorry Jeff. I know that when we first got together I was probably going to bring a lot of trouble into your life."  
  
"No Ama..."  
  
"Jeff, let me finish. I know that when we had Michael you were happy, but another baby is probably too much. I mean we're so young. And this whole situation with Austin isn't helping either." She explained.  
  
"Amanda, listen to me." Jeff said as he put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "This whole thing with Austin is over. He's done, he is in jail and you don't need to worry about it anymore." Jeff tried to assure her.  
  
Amanda sighed. "I know Jeff. But another baby? I know you're on the road all the time and it's hard enough for you to spend time with Michael. So you possibly can't want another kid right?"  
  
Jeff was about to answer but yet again Amanda interrupted him "I mean, I could have an abortion and...." Now it was Jeff's turn to interrupt her.  
  
"Amanda! Don't you ever think of having an abortion! Honey, I want to have a big family with you." He said cupping her face as tears were streaming down her rosy cheeks.  
  
"I'm so happy you're pregnant. I was just shocked because I was expecting it. I love you baby. I would never be disappointed to have a baby as long as you're the mother of my child.  
  
Amanda smiled and pressed her lips firmly on Jeff's. They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. "I love you so much Jeff."  
  
"I love you too baby." He said placing his hand on her stomach that was carrying his child.  
  
  
  
*A/N- All right people. I know this ending sucked but I have a favor to ask you. I don't know what to write about next so you need to help. Give me a plot to right about. What do you want o see? (Make sure Jeff is the main character) You can pick any other characters names. E-mail me your ideas at: XtremeSwanton77@aol.com 


End file.
